Don't drink the sake!
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: What happens when Taki drank the wrong sake?


"Nannnnnnn desu ka?"

Taki could not believe it. He was close to tears as he listened to the man recount the tragic incident that wiped out itomori and all its inhabitants. Just hours before he was with senpai and Tsukasa, showing his sketches to random passers-by and asking them to identify the location.

When someone finally identified the town as itomori and volunteered to take the three of them there, Taki believed that he was on the verge of fulfilling his dreams. He was brimming with excitement throughout the entire journey, eager to meet Mitsuha.

Sadly, these two never managed to reunite. Mitsuha just so happened to exist in a timeline 3 years before him. Upon further research, Taki realised that in his timeline. Mitsuha was already dead for three years, having been killed immediately by the comet strike.

Taki was emotionally shattered. He could not believe his luck. Here he was, spending weeks illustrating the town solely by memory and when the opportunity did come for him to visit itomori, the entire place was removed from existence.

The next morning, he made his way to Mitsuha's family shrine by hitching a ride from the same man who brought him there.

He crossed the stream to the underworld and entered the family shrine.

He could still remember how he, in Mitsuha's body three years ago, paid a visit to the shrine with Yotsuba and grandmother and left her kuchikamizake as an offering. He took one of the bottles and scrutinised the surface. It was already covered in moss. This led him to further confirm that their timeline was out of sync.

He opened the bottle, and poured the sake into the cap.

"Half of Mitsuha…"

"Musubi, if time could turn back, please give me one last chance…" Taki appealed to the divine deity as he took a swig from the sake.

Unfortunately, Taki has made a serious mistake by drinking the sake. His memory of the entire shrine visit was fuzzy and he could not recall clearly the positioning of the bottles.

The sake that he drank from in fact belonged to Mitsuha's sister, Yotsuha.

Heaven did grant his wish, albeit not exactly in the way that he had expected.

Taki woke up in a start. He looked around the all-too-familiar bedroom, realising that he was transported back into Mitsuha's household. He's giving one more chance to save itomori! Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried groping himself once again.

Except this time, he groped nothing. He looked down at himself and jerked back in horror. Crap! He has swapped body with the wrong person! His petit physique, coupled by his lack of bust, told him that something went horrifyingly wrong.

He walked towards the mirror. Upon realising who he had become, he nearly collapsed onto the ground.

Words could not describe his horror and shock.

This can't be happening! Taki thought as he groped his breasts furiously, somehow thinking that doing so would transform them back into the pair of breasts he had grown familiar with.

Meanwhile, Mitsuha woke up as usual. The usual morning routine of Yotsuha walking in on her groping her boobs, telling her to get ready for breakfast, before slamming the door on her was missing. Feeling a tad bit curious, Mitsuha decided to go to Yotsuha's room to find out what is going on.

Mitsuha opened the door to Yotsuha's room. Taki was still in bed. This time, the role was reversed. Taik, as Yotsuha, was sweating profusely as she violently groped her boobs, muttering "this can't be happening" the whole time.

Mitsuha shut the door, pretending that she has not seen anything.

"Mitsuha!" Taki shouted after her. He opened the door and rushed towards Mitsuha, grabbing her shirt.

"Mitsuha! You're alive!" Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he clinged tightly onto her.

This only left Mitsuha even more confused.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Mitsuha. You might not believe this, but I am Taki. This morning, I switched body with Yotsuha."

Now is Mitsuha's turn to mentally breakdown.

"Baka! Hentai!" Mitsuha yelled at Taki, shoving him backwards. "And you were groping my sister's boobs just now, shame on you! You filthy degenerate, how dare you molest my sister? You pedophilic monster!"

Taki was taken aback by Mitsuha's reaction. But there was no time to lose and he had to spread the message to her fast, "listen, Mitsuha, whatever I'm going to tell you is extremely important and will determine the fate of the town."

"What?"

"Believe it or not, this town may not exist three years from now."

This caught Mitsuha's attention. She stood there listening carefully to what he was about to say.

Taki explained the whole thing to Mitsuha. He talked about how their timelines were 3 years apart, what happened to itomori in his own timeline, and what will happen to itomori that night.

"...to sum it up, if we do not evacuate everyone from the blast zone, all the inhabitants in itomori will be erased from existence."

Mitsuha fell silent, comtemplating his words.

In less than twelve hours, the town would be completely annihilated by the comet strike. Everyone that she has grown to love will be dead by then. She had to do something fast to save her family and friends.

—

Meanwhile, Yotsuha had awoken in Taki's body. She stood up groggily. Realising that the ground seem further away than usual, she looked down at herself.

She could not believe it! She looked completely different. Taller, and definitely not the gender she normally exists as! Her morning wood was visible from Taki's pants. She touched her junk. She touched it again. She had never felt a penis before except for that one time when her father was bathing with her, but it was a long story.

She walked out of the shrine, ready to head back to itomori. However, halfway through crossing the stream, she tripped over a rock and fell face-down onto the ground. Consciousness was lost.

—

Mitsuha grabbed Taki by his hands and the two of them ran all the way to school. They met Tessie and Sayaka on the way and Mitsuha explained the whole thing to the duo.

While Sayaka was skeptical, Tessie was intrigued right from the start. After explaining the entire thing to them, Mitsuha ordered Tessie and Sayaka to buy emergency supplies in preparation for the disaster.

Mitsuha and Taki then headed towards the office building where Mitsuha's dad worked at. They had planned to convince Mitsuha's dad to do an emergency drill and evacuate the entire town populace to the high school, away from the blast zone.

"Shut yo bitch ass mouth and know your place!" Mitsuha's estranged dad refused to listen to Mitsuha despite pleading repeatedly.

"I ain't gonna evacuate errbody fo nuffin, stupid bitch!" Mitsuha's dad continued to verbally assault his older daughter.

What is this bitch thinking? Mitsuha's dad fumed. To think that she can take these emergency drills so lightly, believing that she is entitled to do it anytime she want! Good fo nuffin brat! Perhaps I should spank her ass later.

At that moment, Taki has formulated an age-old tactic to inveigle her dad.

"Daddy, please?" Taki looked up at Mitsuha's dad, showing him the most convincing puppy face he could muster.

Nigga that's kawaii as fuck! Mitsuha dad only weakness was his younger daughter. He could be considered a lolicon who was absolutely unable to resist these tactics. Had Yotsuha pulled this trick on him and asked him to send everyone in itomori to a gas chamber, he would have been convinced to do so.

Damn.

"Alright, alright, I'll hold an evacuation exercise, " Mitsuha's dad relented as he began calling his surbodinates to initiate the exercise. Great success! Taki beamed at him happily as the two of them exited the office.

Mitsuha's dad shed a tear. It was such a rare occurrence for Yotsuha to smile. Seeing Yotsuha's happy expression makes all the trouble into preparing for the emergency exercise worth it.

"Ne'er forget. Gotta protect dat smile…"

—

When Yotsuha regained consciousness, she was in a hospital. A rescue team had probably spotted her while patrolling around the area in their helicopter and sent her here. Two completely unfamiliar face was in the room, and after noticing that she was awake, one of them came towards her.

"Taki! What happened to you? I was worried sick about you!" a beautiful lady gently chided her, "next time please don't wander alone anymore, promise me?"

Who is this lady, and why is she calling me Taki? Not being able to handle the confusion, Yotsuha did what every 7 year old would have done in that situation. She started to wail at the top of her voice.

"Taki, chill!" Senpai tried her best to comfort the uncontrollable Yotsuha. Tsukasa was slightly amused by the pandemonium. "Topkek this is going viral on Youtube," Tsukasa filmed the whole thing on his cellphone. "Also, Taki's kinda cute when he's acting like this…" Tsukasa blushed.

Unfortunately he blurted that out loud. Senpai, noticing his Freudian Slip, burst into laughter. In the 30 minutes that ensued, Tsukasa repeatedly tried to convince her that he is not gay. With nobody conforting her, Yotsuha cried the whole time.

—

It was already dawn. After news got out about the emergency exercise, majority of itomori's inhabitants were already in the school field. Mitsuha's dad was walking around, ensuring order among the evacuees.

In order to pass time, Mitsuha's dad has prepared a huge projector streaming the news channel.

Everyone was holding their breath as the comet traveled increasingly close towards Earth.

Contrary to what everyone had anticipated, the comet suddenly split at the nucleus. By then, everyone living in the blast zone has evacuated to the school field. It was minutes later that one of the comet fragments descended towards the town and destroyed the whole of itomori.

The town people stared in horror as they witness their abode being mercilessly wrecked by the comet.

Upon realising how they have been saved, everyone started pouring their gratitude towards Mitsuha's dad for saving their lives.

Mitsuha's dad cleared his throat. "Firstly, lemme be telling you that I'm in no way be claiming credit fo this. It's all thanks to my daughters' great foresight that they managed to convince me to organise this evacuation exercise. It's thanks to them that we are still alive right now!

Mitsuha and Taki was paraded around. Mitsuha's friends, Tessie and Sayaka, claimed partial credit for this as well as people thanked them for providing them with emergency supply.

"Hol up hol up one mo gud news!" Mitsuha's dad shouted through the loudspeaker.

"Das rite help will come in the morning. We will be transported to Tokyo and will be living in the emergency center for a few days. Dey might gibe us free housing in Tokyo!"

Hooray! Everyone cheered at the good news. They were in such a high spirit that it is hard to imagine how they witnessed the destruction of their abode moments ago.

Taki and Mitsuha spent the rest of the night talking to each other. Taki shared with Mitsuha his life in Tokyo and likewise Mitsuha shared her story in itomori. As their conversation continues, they felt an increasingly strong mutual bond with each other.

At that moment, Taki has decided to confess his feelings to Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha…"

"Y-Yes?"

"There's something I've being keeping in my mind that I want to tell you…"

"What is it?"

Taki brought his mouth towards her ear and whispered the magical three-syllabus phrase.

"I love you."

Mitsuha covered her mouth as she looked at Taki. She was blushing deep red, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you too."

In the midst of the night, the newfound lovers gazed into each other's eyes, completely mesmerised. Just as they were on the verge of kissing, Taki suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Holyshitwecan'treallykisscosI'mactuallyyoursisterrightnowsoifwekissthatwouldbeincest."

Mitsuha giggled, and so did Taki. They held each other in a tight embrace. Under the warm glow of the moonlight, Taki soon fell asleep in Mitsuha's arms.

—

The next day, Taki was transported back into his body. Unfortunately for him, it was a weekday, so he had to go to school despite not feeling like doing anything that day. However, he was in high spirit after saving itomori and especially Mitsuha. He could not wait to tell senpai and Tsukasa his adventure.

As he was eating breakfast, he decided to surf Youtube on his cellphone for trending videos. One video in particular caught his attention. It was the most viewed video on Youtube in the past 24 hours. The video was titled "Autistic kid had a mental breakdown in hospital".

I bet this will be funny, Taki thought. He chuckled as his finger hovered over the play button...


End file.
